


Payoff

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cake, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Rewards systems in sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Yuuri had spent half of his life believing that Victor’s rewards for winning were A) Parties and B) Playing with Makkachin for long periods of time while in Yuuri’s presence.It was a theory he had nurtured, watching as Victor jumped around various parks alongside Makkachin in Japan and Russia, throwing  a Frisbee and balls for Makkachin to fetch and laughing as if there was nothing else he could ever want.The theory was ruined around dawn on a Thursday morning in St. Petersburg. Utterly demolished. Wrecked.





	Payoff

Everyone Yuuri’s ever competed with had some sort of a reward activity for when they did well in competitions. When you spent months and years training and sacrificing a thousand small and big things for a sport, there should always be some sort of a reward. It was not enough to have just the whip at your back, coaches shouting at you and the crushing possibility of defeat. There had to be a carrot too.

Most people had public and private rewards.

The public ones were usually something like attending a fun party with their friends or fellow skaters. Or photographs of flowers and stuffed toys on Instagram. 

The private ones were different.

For some it was celebratory sex, or a short trip abroad with their loved ones, or even new expensive equipment. And then there was food. Each one was the embodiment of layers upon layers of pleasure which had been denied to the skater for months or years on end until they reached a very specific goal.

Yuuri had spent half of his life believing that Victor’s rewards for winning were A) Parties and B) Playing with Makkachin for long periods of time while in Yuuri’s presence. 

It was a theory he had nurtured, watching as Victor jumped around various parks alongside Makkachin in Japan and Russia, throwing  a Frisbee and balls for Makkachin to fetch and laughing as if there was nothing else he could ever want.

The theory was ruined around dawn on a Thursday morning in St. Petersburg. Utterly demolished. Wrecked.

Yuuri and Victor had been on their morning run when Victor had slowed down in front of a tiny bakery. Yuuri watched as Victor’s pace slowed abruptly, as if he was responding to some internal struggle and could not help himself.

The cake in the window was nothing out of the ordinary, really. Not to Yuuri. Victor, however, was looking at the cake as if it was the key to heaven. Yuuri had seen that expression only once before in his life, and that was on his own face when he’d won the gold at the Grand Prix Final.

“How many years has it been since you’ve had a slice?” Yuuri asked, elbowing Victor, who was looking at the cake as if he wanted to build a religion around it.

Victor mumbled something in Russian, still distracted. Yuuri riffled through his memory about numbers in Russian and found that a number that high was not acceptable.

He looked at Victor, who still followed a meal plan and kept a food diary because he’d been doing that since his age had reached double digits. It was possible that he didn’t know how to eat without a list of pre-approved foods,

“We’re going to order a couple of those cakes for our wedding,” Yuuri said. “The biggest one will be our wedding cake.”

Victor turned to look at him, his eyes watery and grin wobbling.

“Yes,” Victor said. “ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I have so many feelings about sports.


End file.
